This invention relates to electronics for monitoring the operation of a compressor and in particular to the housing for such electronics.
Compressors are critical components in refrigeration, air conditioning, and heat pump systems. As such, it is important that the operation of a compressor be closely monitored so that corrective action can be taken when necessary. An example of a compressor monitoring device is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,605 entitled xe2x80x9cCompressor Protectionxe2x80x9d issued to Anton Hendricks.
In order to monitor the operation of a compressor, the compressor monitoring device must gather information from a number of points in the compressor. It is preferable that the compressor monitoring device be located as near as possible to these points which are typically sensors providing the information as to the compressor""s operation. It is also preferable that the compressor monitoring device be located close to control points on the compressor, which activate various locally controlled parts of the compressor. The compressor monitoring device must also be capable of receiving and transmitting signals to a higher level controller, which is usually dedicated to the control of the system in which the compressor resides. It is hence to be appreciated that a compressor monitoring device must be capable of forming electrical connections to both sensors and control points in the compressor as well as to a higher level controller. Any such connections must be capable of withstanding vibration and other harsh conditions produced by the compressor.
The present invention provides a compressor monitoring device, which is preferably mounted to the compressor so as to thereby be relatively close to both control points on the compressor as well as the sensors providing information as to the operation of the compressor. The monitoring device preferably includes a module containing electrical circuitry that gathers and monitors the information provided by the sensors. The electronic module also includes electrical connectors that are connected to wiring from the sensors as well as electrical connectors that are connected to wiring to control points and wiring from a remotely located control. The remotely located control is typically a high level control usually for the system in which the compressor is operating in. The wiring from the sensors and the remotely located control inserts through a hole in a housing member before being connected to the electrical connectors associated with the electronic module. Further openings in the housing member receive conduits carrying further wiring. The conduits preferably threadably engage the openings in the housing member and are maintained in place by lock nuts. The conduits extend outwardly from the housing member so as to allow the wiring in the conduits to be supported for an appreciable distance from the monitoring device. The wiring exits the threaded end of the conduit and is connected to further electrical connectors associated with the mounted electronic module.
In accordance with the invention, a removable housing member is connected to the aforementioned housing member. The removable housing covers the wiring connected to the electrical connectors associated with the electronic module. The removable housing member is easily removed from the aforementioned housing member so as to thereby allow access to the various electrical connections of wiring to electrical connectors associated with the electronic module. In this manner, the various connections between the wiring and the receptacles associated with the electronic module can be examined and possibly fixed or replaced if necessary.